Don't Ask
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "There's no point looking at me like that you were warned. Maybe next time we say don't ask you'll listen to us."


**Don't ask**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **None

**Rating:- **K

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"There's no point looking at me like that you were warned. Maybe next time we say don't ask you'll listen to us."

**Author's Note:- **700 word ficlet in answer to Gee's Brian challenge to write something focusing on Brian's eccentricities and obsessive behaviours. Light fluffy and family friendly enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"Pink, blue, orange, white that's the order how hard is that to understand?" Brian shouted from the corner of the room where they kept the piles of case files that they were supposed to be working their way through but in truth never seemed to make a dent in.

"That's the order they're in Brian I can see that from all the way over here and my eye sight isn't that good.." Jack reply glancing at the pile of files as Sandra came out of her office and followed his gaze.

"What's going on?" She asked immediately wishing she hadn't as Brian stalked across the office standing behind his desk and starting to randomly point at items no it.

"My stapler goes on the right hand side of my computer screen!" He shouted lifting it and putting it where he had just said it should be before pointing to the slightly out of line inbox in the corner of the desk. "That should be at right angles to the keyboard not to mention the red pens should be in the blue pen pot, the blue ones should be in the black pen pot and the black one should be in the silver pot."

"So move them Brian seriously do we have to get a rant every time the cleaners do something that mildly pisses you off." Jack sighed glancing at Sandra as she shook her head. When Brian was in full flow goading him further by suggesting what he was complaining about wasn't serious was one sure fire way of prolonging the misery.

"Mildly pisses me off? Have you looked around jack these new contract cleaners are worse than useless they can't leave anything alone. Look at the incident board it should be exactly four foot from the sofa otherwise you can't see half of what's on it." Brian continued straightening the board before locking the wheels again and returning his attention back to the files he had started on "They have completely messed up these files I had them in priority order the pink should be first because they are ones we might actually want to do some day, then it should be blue those are ones we think Strickland will probably force us to do, then the orange are we'd rather not do and the white are don't touch them with a barge pole why did they have to even lift them off this shelf anyway now the white is before the blue and the orange and the pink is at the end it's all wrong!"

"So move them back then Brian it's not a big deal I'll even help you." Sandra replied no longer caring about what was out of place just determined to get things back to normal so he would shut up and they might actually get some work done.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal Sandra this office replies on organisation to run smoothly and you rely on me to…."

"What's going on?" Gerry asked arriving into the office his typical 20 minutes late.

"Don't ask!" Sandra and Jack said in unison.

"What do you mean don't ask I could hear Brain all the way down at the lift what's got him so het up?" Gerry continued realising too late that he should have listened to them when Brian started back at the beginning loudly going through his long list of gripes about the cleaners and Sandra groaned loudly before going into her office and closing the door.

"Good luck I'm going to get a coffee." Jack sighed heading for the door as Gerry threw him a pleading glance. "There's no point looking at me like that you were warned. Maybe next time we say don't ask you'll listen to us."

"Damn right I will." Gerry muttered realising he was now alone with a very irate Brian and no one to save him as he sank into the chair behind his desk as Brian continued to shout and all he could do was hope that it wasn't going to be too long a rant because he knew since he'd not heeded their warning neither of the others would come to his rescue!


End file.
